Campo de flores
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Estar con esa persona especial frente a un hermoso campo de flores bañadas por el rocío de la mañana es algo sin duda bastante romántico, pero todo puede tornarse tan inolvidable al decir las palabras soñadas y las adecuadas, Renji se esperaba todo, menos esa reacción de la pequeña que reina en su corazón. RenRuki


**Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Kubo Tite.**

 **Este es un One shot Renji x Rukia, si no te agrada esta pareja solo ignora, si tienes alguna sugerencia para posibles nuevas historias deja tu comentario con el respeto que es debido.**

Esa mañana el teniente Abarai había despertado muy temprano, era un día especial y desde la noche anterior había deseado que el sol saliera e iluminara con sus cálidos rayos el sereitei, se levantó a toda prisa y fue a tomar un baño, una vez limpio su cuerpo se dedicó a buscar su mejor traje, no era como fuese a vestir algo más que su traje de shinigami, pero para este día de suma importancia debía llevar el mejor conservado, a decir verdad hubiese deseado que fuese uno nuevo, pero todo paso tan repentinamente que no tuvo tiempo de nada, se acomodo el cabello como era de costumbre en una coleta alta de donde salían sus rebeldes hebras rojas, reviso que sus tatuajes lucieran bien, estaba dramático que por un momento pensó que estos fuesen a moverse, se vio una, dos, tres veces y suspiro de nuevo, estaba realmente nervioso, si seguía sudando de esa manera tendría que cambiarse de ropa, un nuevo suspiro y vio que ya era hora, palmeo sus mejillas y salió de su hogar emocionado emprendiendo el camino a su lugar ansiado.

-¡Rukia! -saludo el pelirrojo- lamento hacerte esperar.

-No te preocupes… yo…Acabo de llegar -respondió nerviosa la pequeña de cabellera negra-

-…- _¿debería decirle que se ve hermosa? No, probablemente me diga que soy un idiota-_

-…- _¿Qué tanto pensara Renji? ¿Porque no me dice nada?-_

-Sabes, me gustaría ir contigo al campo de flores donde solíamos ir cuando éramos niños. –Menciono sonrojado Renji-

-Creía que ese campo de flores había quedado seco hace tiempo.

-No, al parecer algunos niños cuidan de él y me han invitado a pasarme por ahí, me gustaría que me acompañases.

-Claro, solo no te pongas sentimental

-¡NO ME HE PUESTO SENTIMENTAL!

-Sí, si claro, hare como que no vi una lagrima asomar por tu ojo derecho.

Después de que Renji revisase su ojo un par de veces, emprendieron el camino hacia aquel campo de flores en el que juguetearon en su infancia, pasaron por el rio y siguieron su camino hasta llegar cerca de unas montañas, al llegar allí Rukia quedo más que impresionada, no esperaba encontrarse con semejante obra de arte, aquel campo no era ese campo de flores amarillas que ella conoció en su niñez, no eran las pequeñas flores que ella recolecto y con las que adorno su cabello de vez en cuando, el campo que se extendía frente a sus ojos estaba lleno de diversos colores, rosa, amarillo, blanco, lila y rojo, estaban todas las flores en sincronía y perfecto orden que el solo verlas daba miedo, miedo de parpadear y al abrir los ojos nuevamente no encontrar de nuevo esa majestuosa vista, por su parte Renji se encontraba feliz de ver la reacción de la joven, sus ojos desprendían un brillo impresionante, claro que no más que cuando tenía en sus manos alguno de sus adorados "Chappy".

Sonrió lleno de satisfacción, ella estaba sonriendo, ¡joder!, nada lo hacía sentir mejor que verla sonreír, porque esa cálida sonrisa era la mejor de las recompensas, para él era más importante aunque su puesto de teniente.

Se acercó a ella, se acercó solo para sentir más vibrante la calidez que desprendía de ese pequeño y delgado, pero fuerte cuerpo, se acercó con la intención de tomar su mano, pero se detuvo, no lo hizo para no romper ese hermoso momento en el que ella, la mujer de sus sueños se encontraba.

Suspiró, suspiró tal y como lo había hecho antes de salir a su encuentro, fue un suspiro de alegría, porque estaba feliz de compartir ese hermoso momento a su lado, porque el solo verla lo hacía extremadamente feliz, y al tenerla cerca, a su lado, lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Es hermoso Renji

-Lo es, es aún más hermoso que cuando lo vi hace algún tiempo.

-Es realmente cálido, lleno de vida –sonrió de tal forma que el Abarai sintió que se desmayaría- gracias por dejarme verlo contigo Renji.

-Gracias a ti Rukia –la observo de reojo- gracias por hacer mi vida más feliz.

-Te dije que no te pusiera sentimental –sus mejillas se sonrojaron y trato simplemente de aparentar-

-Lo siento –sonrió nuevamente y la miro curioso- solo quería que lo supieras.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que me haces muy feliz.

Ella no respondió nada, y no es como que él esperase una respuesta, se sentía bien, saber que tu mera existencia le hace bien a alguien se sentía realmente bien, era una calidez sumamente reconfortante, Ichigo le quería, eso ella lo sabía, le quería como a una más de sus hermanas, y sabía que si a ella le pasase algo Ichigo sufriría mucho, pero era diferente, Ichigo aún tenía a su familia, a su dulce novia que jamás le dejaría, aquella chica que era capaz de encararse a la muerte para no dejarle solo, en cambio ella y Renji habían estado solos, desde que sus amigos murieron ellos quedaron solos, solo se tenían el uno al otro, sabía que Renji le necesitaba y ella a él, pero aun así, aun a sabiendas de eso, que las palabras salieran de sus labios le hacía sentir felicidad a otro nivel, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y no podía evitarlo, ¿debía ella decirle a él que también la hacía feliz?

-Renji… yo…

-No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada –le sonrió de forma tierna, capaz de derretir hasta el iceberg más grande- sé que no es tu estilo.

-…-se quedó callada, lo sabía, a ella no se le daban ese tipo de cosas pero, ella quería decirlo, decirle que sabía lo que el sentía y que ella le correspondía de igual manera, pero el miedo, los nervios, ya no sabía ni que era lo que se lo impedía-

-Me siento realmente feliz de que estés aquí a mi lado Rukia, recordar todo lo que pasamos de niños –su mirada se llenó de dolor y culpa- lamento lo que hice en el pasado, te deje ir, deje que la familia Kuchiki te alejara de mí, no, yo fui quien te alejo al no pedir que te quedaras, pero eso habría sido egoísta, lamento no haber intentado salvarte como lo hizo Ichigo, lamento haberte dejado sola, lamento tantas cosas.

No pudo decir ni una sola palabra más, pensaba disculparse por su sentimentalismo, pero no podía decir y mucho menos hacer algo, ella lo había mirado con las mejillas sonrojadas, se acercó muy rápido y coloco sus pequeñas manos en el rostro de él, se puso de puntillas haciendo que por inercia y con la sorpresa inclinase un poco su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos justo como ella lo había hecho y sintió los cálidos y delgados labios acariciar los suyos en un suave beso, saliendo poco a poco de la sorpresa con sutil gentileza coloco sus manos en la cintura de la diminuta mujer que ahora mismo le estaba dando el beso de su vida, se acercó más y comenzó a besar de forma más profunda pero tierna, un beso de los que te acarician los labios y te roban el alma, no había contacto de sus lenguas, pero aun así era el más hermoso y dulce beso, poco a poco se separaron apenas unos centímetros y suspiraron.

Aun sin abrir los ojos y con sus frentes juntas Rukia se debatía entre seguir adelante y dejar caer la toalla con media batalla ganada y salir corriendo como una vil cobarde.

-Yo también lamento muchas cosas –se decidió a hablar- como el haberte dejado de lado por mucho tiempo, por hacerte esperar aun sabiendo tus sentimientos hacia mí, y por negar lo que siento por ti por el miedo a perderte.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Rukia?

-Estoy diciendo que te amo.

-No sabes cuantas veces soñé con oírte decir esas palabras, con tenerte así a mi lado –Renji le abrazo, escondió el rostro de aquella pequeña chica en su pecho y lloro, lloro por recibir lo que había añorado por tanto tiempo, lloro por creer que pudiese ser un sueño- te amo Rukia

-te amo Renji.

Y así, abrazados frente al campo de flores más hermoso que habían visto en sus vidas confesaron su amor, lloraron de alegría, se abrazaron con fuerza, y se dejaron ser, Renji sabía que esa pequeña gritona y refunfuñona lo haría pasar malos ratos de vez en cuando, pero no había nadie con quien quisiera pasar todo ese tiempo, buenos o malos, los momentos que pasase junto a su enana de cabellos negros sería el mejor y el más feliz, dedicaría cada minuto de su vida en hacerla feliz, sabía que no la tenía fácil con el capitán Byakuya pero se enfrentaría al mundo entero por ella, no la dejaría ir, no de nuevo, de ahora en adelante cuando ella llorase solo seria de felicidad, porque ¿Qué hombre no lucha por ver feliz a la mujer que ama?

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, alguna sugerencia sobre historias o personajes de los que quisieran saber pueden dejarlo en los comentarios, si algo no les agrado de esta historia pueden hacérmelo saber por PM o en un Review pero ya saben que todo con el debido respeto, les recuerdo que no escribo nada de Incesto, Yuri o historias protagonizadas por Sakura Haruno con Naruto, espero que lean alguna de mis otras historias y subir actualización de mi nuevo fic pronto, pásenselo bien y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
